


Sherlock: The Network

by DeyaRedfield



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Detectives, F/M, Gen, Hacking, Internet, Mistery, Network, Partner Betrayal, Partnership, Post-Reichenbach, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls, baker street irregulars - Freeform, internet forums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyaRedfield/pseuds/DeyaRedfield
Summary: "Sherlock Holmes is dead! Millions of people cannot believe that the detective will be exposed as a fraud, "The Suicide of Fake Genius" has kept the whole of England moved, creating thousands of speculations and tattle around Sherlock Holmes.That is why on the internet there is a forum dedicated to the theories, exploits and misfortunes of the late Holmes, where four members of this corner of the web will meet, forming their own ideas about Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and Jim Moriarty.But one day, someone in the community intercepts a message... A message from no more and no less than Sherlock himself, where John Watson’s life is in danger and the four members of the forum will also face the same fate as him."
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. The Message

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: *The characters and the original plot belong to the work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes" and adapted into a television series by Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss, "Sherlock" (2010-2017), broadcast on BBC television. Except for the OC (Original Characters) all those come from my imagination. *
> 
> Notes + Clarification:
> 
> * Hello! Welcome to my fanfic about our beloved consulting detective. The idea came up because of the mobile app: "Sherlock The Network" (I recommend it, if you haven't downloaded it yet), also in the mini chapter "Many Happy Returns" and in "The Baker Street Irregulars."  
> * Forgive me my awkard english, no my birth lenguage. I really want to share my fanfics with people who speak english, so I doing my best in grammar and all. Always trying my best. Feel free and polite to correct me if something is terrible written. Also I'm going to respect the British language as much as I can. I'm not very attached to it (because I am more acquainted to the American English) but I want to respect it.  
> *This fic is centered after the second season of the series, mainly from the chapter "The Reichenbach Fall". It's probably I doesn't include many details from S3 and S4.  
> * There are OC (Characters that are of my invention) if they are not to your liking, no problem if you do not want to read.  
> * My fic is also available on fanfiction.net (Spanish & English) and Wattpad (Spanish).  
> * Thank you very much for giving my fanfic an opportunity, I hope you enjoy it just as I do in writing it.

**Chapter 1: The Message**

****

_"That prat is still alive."_  
  
It was the last post left in the topic regarding _"The Fall of Reichenbach"_ , in the forum _"I Believe in Sherlock Holmes"_ , entitled so thanks to the latest post in the blog of Doctor John Watson. Eva Williams was with her arms folded, her mouth bent and sitting in front of her computer. That last message had let her in complete shock. Could Sherlock have survived the fall at Barts? Eva broke the silence of her flat with a big laugh. A fall of that magnitude, no one could survive, not even the amazing Sherlock Holmes.  
  
The young Williams took her long wavy hair to pick it up in a ponytail and answered that last message left by that "Einh0rn", a user with anatomy compulsively detesting the consulting detective. "Cut the crap, Einh0rn," she said as she typed. "Sherlock couldn’t survive a high fall. No one can do it," she finished and analysed her message.  
  
She began to debate whether or not to post that message. No one in the forum could keep Einh0rn’s mouth shut, only she possessed that ability, or so the other members used to tell her. In the meantime, Eva appreciated how a private message reached her inbox and curious opened it in a new window, she observed the sender from the user "Dr. Jones" and Eva did not avoid smiling. "Hello Evee, how are you? " the message said. Eva was quick to respond.  
  
"Hello Doc, I’m fine. What about you? Have you seen Einh0rn’s post?" In less than two minutes his answer came. "It is good that you are okay. I am too, also preparing for the university exam. Yes, I saw our cute Ein’s post. That prat is still alive. That’s hope."  
  
"The university?” She wrote in confusion; she did not remember Dr. Jones' age. "And yes, he is the user who throws shit about Sherlock and he is the one with the most conspiracy theories about him. Not even LawOwn is like that... and that he is the most conspiranoic of the four, hahahaha," she sent the message and resumed to the topic window. Eva did not think about it anymore, she clicked on the mouse and posted the message in the forum. Usually, the user Einh0rn did not answer the posts until after noon or almost late in the afternoon, but Eva did not care how long he could respond. She would always respond to every hate post he made. And so, the war had begun again.  
  
Hal Jones, better known in the forum as Dr. Jones, read the post made by his friend "Evee98." He did not control his laughter and sent a private message congratulating his friend. His laughter had flooded his whole house, to such an extent that his older brother entered his room, worried about such laughter. "What’s wrong with you, Hal?" He asked as he opened the door and saw his brother typing fast. "Oh, nothing, Danny!" He exclaimed without looking at him. "Internet stuffs."  
  
His brother did not deny his annoyance and closed the door with extreme force, but Hal ignored him, he continued with his message and praising the courage of his friend.  
  
On the other hand, in the public library of London, a young man was lying with a fortress of books on laws on the table and while hiding in them, he peeked on his cell phone the forum: "I Believe in Sherlock Holmes". He read the last few comments and a half smile was forged on his face. The young man does not hesitate to log in with his user: "LawOwn" and join the event of the latest topics. Any war in the forum was epic to be part of.  
  
"Am I late for gossip? Tell me, I don’t want to miss any details." LawOwn wrote. In less than a minute he got his answer. "Not at all Law," replied Dr. Jones. "The good things are just beginning..."  
  
The young man smiled and as fast as he could reply. "Call when Einh0rn arrives so that the party can be started!" The young man shuddered at a slap on the table and looked up to meet the elderly librarian who stared at him with disgust. "What did I tell you about cell phones, Lawrence?" she demanded quietly.  
  
"I’m sorry, Miss Murphy," he replied embarrassed.   
  
"For heaven sakes, Lawrence! Focus on your studies. If you want to be a good lawyer, put your head in those books, not on that useless device."  
  
"Yes, Miss Murphy."  
  
The librarian put her hand aside and began to walk, cursing the young man’s behaviour. Lawrence made sure the lady got far enough away to pick up her cell phone and return to the forum topic. He did not want to miss any details.

* * *

The midday sun passed through the rotten, dusty curtains of a filthy little flat in one of the most chaotic districts in London. The light was resting on the pale, thin face of young Cordelia Smith. Feeling the heat on her she opened her eyes and, as if it were a difficult task, put her hands on the sofa where she slept. Rising slightly, she observed her flat with difficulty and looked for where the rays of the joyful sun came from. Identifying the window, with all the conflict in the world, Cordelia got up off the couch and went over to that damn place to make the most of what little good their curtains had. Once there she took her curtains and for her misfortune, she finished undoing the cloth. Cordelia controlled her anger; the best thing was to accept the sun in her horrible flat and that it was time to live the day or what was left of it.  
  
Cordelia approached her stereo and noticed if her USB drive was still there. Corroborating its position, she turned on the apparatus, searched for one of her favourite songs and turned the volume to maximum. _Rammstein’s_ song, _Du Hast_ sounded her entire flat and in turn the building where she lived. Cordelia began to sing as she went straight to her kitchen to please her stomach with breakfast, lunch, and food. In her refrigerator all there was a few cans of Coca-Cola and two bags of Chinese food from two days ago. She opted for an instant soup from her cupboard and a soda and, without stopping to sing, she went to her small desk where a laptop of good brand and quality. Cordelia pecked at the keys, to the rhythm of the song, and the screen opened on the forum "I Believe in Sherlock Holmes." The young woman appreciated that there were several notifications in her inbox and burning with curiosity she took a seat to see what was new. She noticed several messages from users: Evee98, Dr. Jones and LawOwn.  
  
"These prats..." she chattered as she chewed the noodle. She opened the messages and set out to read them all. Cordelia did not hide a huge line on her pale face, all the messages were regarding her last post: "That prat is still alive." As always, she had flown the entire forum. Cordelia took a handful of noodles and took them back to her mouth, chewed and swallowed, she was ready to respond. The young lady put aside the food and started to respond to the messages. "Of course it's possible, Evee! And the only person capable of surviving a fall of that level is that arsehole Holmes." Cordelia sent the message, ate her noodles again and waited patiently. In less than five minutes several messages came:  
  
"Great, Einh0rn has arrived!" wrote LawOwn.   
  
"Oh, God save us!" Dr. Jones continued.  
  
Cordelia’s smile came from ear to ear. "I am waiting for you, Evee. Or do you not know how to argue against me?"  
  
On the other side of the screen, Eva read Einh0rn’s challenge angrily, her fingers became numb from the courage that emanated and from her nose a warm air gushed out. Eva dropped her fingers on the keyboard and began to write: "Please, Ein, let us be realistic, nobody survives a fall. How about we go to Barts and push you off the roof? Let us see if that’s how you survive." Lawrence and Hal, both on their screen, didn’t avoid a painful laugh over Evee’s response.  
  
"That was low blow, Einh0rn!" LawOwn write.  
  
"If you go to Barts, I’ll go too," continued Dr. Jones, adding several smiley-face emoticons.  
  
Cordelia smiled in hypocrisy.  
  
"Sherlock Holmes is alive. I know."  
  
"Do you have any proof?" It was the last thing Evee98 published. She did not answer. Young Smith finished her instant soup, repeated "Du Hast" on her player and left out the forum page. What they answered no longer mattered to her, she had to review other things and of greater interest.  
  
Cordelia accessed a special program that had her laptop, typed several passwords, and waited for the network to access it. The screen on her laptop looked black, Cordelia took her soda and saw two folders with the following names appearing on the screen: **J. Watson** and **GOB.**  
  
She finished her drink and threw the can into the trash can, but she missed the shot. Cordelia did not flinch by getting up and going for it and selected the folder: J. Watson. The black screen disappeared to welcome her to an ordinary desktop with the classic Windows XP wallpaper and certain folders without any interest. John Watson’s computer was the most common and simplest on this earth. "Oh Doc..." she sighed. "You never have anything interesting. I’ll check your mail."  
  
Cordelia entered the email website, the page was open, and John never closed it and updated the mailing lists. While she waited, Cordelia changed the music track and "Sonne" of Rammstein echoed in her flat, when the page was about to finish loading, a terrible knocking on her door interrupted her. Cordelia sighed bitterly and rose from her place to heed the call. She opened the door and met her downstairs neighbour. "Mrs Coleman," she greeted with a false laugh. "What do you want?"  
  
"Young lady, for Christ’s sake, turn that music down. It’s heard all over the building."  
  
"Oh yes, I know," Cordelia replied as she tilted her head.  
  
"Turn off your fucking music."  
  
"No," she let go and slammed the door in her face.  
  
Cordelia Smith did not care if they called the police, she would only pay a fine after all. She stretched out and went back to her desk, ready to snoop through John Watson’s mail list. Cordelia started to check every mail, none of them were of interest, one or another with a Mary and a lot of it was spam on sales. John Watson was the most boring person in the world, and she did not understand how he was friends with someone like Sherlock Holmes. While Cordelia was wandering in the mail, there was one that caught her attention, one with a headline that said: URGENT JOHN, OPEN ME.  
  
Cordelia was surprised, in all the time she had to hack into John Watson’s computer she never found anything of interest, and now it was her lucky day. She clicked on the message and saw that a video was attached, the young woman put her fingers to her lips and moved them quickly. She was anxious and downloaded that content. The video did not take long to download, it did not weigh too much, maybe about 20MB and that filled her curiosity. Cordelia came out of that email and put the message as unread to avoid suspicion. She left John Watson’s desk and return to her desk, not before sending the video to her files.  
  
Cordelia noticed that there were more than ten messages on the forum, rolled her eyes and set out to read them, but she was no longer going to answer. She discovered how the moderator of the forum, a certain "Anderson", would have stood in her fight against Evee98. "That’s enough!" The message said. "You know the rules of the forum. No insults, no spam, no fighting. If I find such fights again, they will be expelled from the site."  
  
"Ridiculous barmy!" Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
"Moderator, don’t be like that!" LawOwn wrote with sad emoticons.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Anderson! This is the best part of the forum." Dr. Jones had written.  
  
Evee98 did not respond and neither did she.  
  
Cordelia left the page open and set out to watch the mystery video.  
  
She clicked and the media player opened. The beginning was dark, however, at the background sound was heard agitation and as the person recording ran. "What the hell are you...?” The person stopped and appreciated some light, looked for air and once filled his lungs he set the camera right to his face. Cordelia was paralysing at the revelation of that person; it was Sherlock Holmes. An agitated, dirty, and wounded Sherlock.  
  
"John!" he exclaimed. "This message is to tell you that soon I will return to London, there is an attack... there is danger, and you are in it... When I come back, I will explain everything, I..." The detective stopped and looked behind his back and turned the camera off. The video was finished.  
  
Cordelia remained in shock and disbelief what she had seen. Her theories were true, the presumed dead Sherlock Holmes was alive. That arsehole was still alive! The young woman bit her lower lip, a huge laugh wanted to escape but it was impossible. She minimized the media player and went to the forum to write the following: "Dear members of the forum, especially you, Evee98. I have the greatest proof that this prat Holmes is alive."  
  
Cordelia waited a few moments, and the messages came in full. LawOwn and Dr. Jones flooded the forum topic until Evee98 joined.  
  
"What the hell do you say Einh0rn?!"  
  
"Yes! Are you sure?"  
  
"How the hell do you have a proof?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Einh0rn" wrote a desperate Anderson. "Is it true what you say?"  
  
"One hundred percent sure, Mr Moderator."  
  
There were moments when the forum topic remained silent. No one else posted. Cordelia was about to leave something when a private message came, opened it and discovered it was a message from moderator Anderson, annexing LawOwn, Dr. Jones and Evee98. "Forum members: This message is to hold, today, a meeting with the evidence of user Einh0rn and discuss the possibilities of Sherlock Holmes being alive. If you are interested answer with a yes, and I will attach the address to join as soon as possible. Thank you."  
  
Cordelia noticed how her companions responded quickly, only she and Evee98 were left to answer. The young woman pondered for a moment, not wanting to join those people, but she had great proof. The great evidence that Sherlock Holmes was alive. She saw how Evee98 answered a huge yes and she did the same, determined to give them the message she had stolen.


	2. A Tea Party with Anderson

**Chapter 2: A Tea Party with Anderson**

****

Eva looked at the Barts building, mainly in the area where Sherlock Holmes had committed suicide. She began to walk, seeking to get away from the revolt of people who had accumulated in that place. As she sailed through the sea of crowds, she reached the exact spot where it happened and watched as people placed candles, bouquets of flowers, photographs of the late Holmes and several paintworks on the wall of the building. She approached that last group of people, who were muttering about endless things, and began to look in her purse for some marker to contribute to the cause on Barts' walls.

Desperate not to find a marker, Eva looked up and approached some young people, perhaps her age, and smiled nervously at them. "Can I borrow a marker?" she asked. The boys looked at her from head to toe; they looked serious and almost upset by the interruption, but a chubby young man gave her his marker. "Thanks, I’ll give it back to you in a minute."

Eva approached the wall and looked for a free space to grate, but in it, she read the messages that adorned the wall: _"Sherlock lives", "suicide was not in vain", "Sherlock forever", "Love the detective consultant", "We will always remember you."_ The young woman snorted tired, and in all the sentences she found out that her fellow members of the forum had gone ahead, and the public had also done their thing. Eva took the marker to her mouth and bitten anxiously at the lid, thought, and thought until the phrase worthy of honouring the detective came to her mind: "I believe in Sherlock Holmes."

She sighed with conviction and smiled, thinking that was the best way to honour the late Holmes. "Hey!" she called the group of guys from a while ago. They all turned around and she threw the marker. "Thank you!" Eva exclaimed with a huge smile and walked away from the crowd formed in that place. The group watched curiously the young woman with wavy hair until she disappeared from their view. They came closer to see what she had written and looked at her sentence and amazed by those words, all of them made replica of it on the wall.

* * *

Young Williams came to the right address, she looked at the building then looked at the paper unconvinced, so she checked the signs and confirmed that it was the right address. Eva shrugged and went straight the house with the right number. Once on the first step, surprised she saw the front door opened and discover a man, approaching her forties, with a scruffy beard and an old-fashioned clothing, analysed her.

"EinH0rN, Dr. Jones or Evee98?" he questioned distrustfully.

"E... Evee98," she replied nervously. The weird man continues observing her, even unconvinced, from head to toe and stepped aside. "Go ahead," he offered.

Eva debated in a terrible way, the guy seemed crazy, she did not want to go into that house anymore, but she had to do it and see the proof that Sherlock Holmes was still alive. Putting the first foot in the residence that man spoke to her again: "Step into the living room, LawOwn was the first to arrive."

The girl sighed in relief and went straight to the place. As she crossed the threshold, Eva discovered a young chestnut-haired man with light blue eyes being adorned by pretty, bushy eyebrows and wearing a very formal dress for the occasion. The young boy drank a cup of tea and upon discovering Eva under the doorway, he smiled nervously.

"LawOwn?" she asked, letting out a delicate smile. "A pleasure," he replied, placing his cup on the table. "And you are?"

"Eva..." closed her mouth instantly and shook her head, forming a new smile. "Evee98."

"Nice to meet you, Evee98. Eva’s your real name?" She nodded. The man who received her appeared behind her back and they both looked at him. "Well... we are only two shorts," he said cheerful.

Eva smiled uneasy as LawOwn returned to his cup of tea. The young woman looked back at the room and, astonished, noticed the thousands of papers adorning the wall; when she entered her gaze was focused only on LawOwn, ignoring everything there. "My investigations," he confessed, she turned to see him, "about Sherlock" smiled proudly. "But please Evee, have a seat, would you like some tea?"

"Thanks," she replied as he grabbed her shoulders and dragged her to the couch. "Sit next to LawOwn, talk about something, I’m going to get your tea." Young Williams obeyed and watched as the sweet fellow left the room. Eva turned and seek into LawOwn’s blue gaze, grinning nervously. "Don’t be scared, Anderson is like that."

"Is he Anderson?" She questioned in surprise. LawOwn claimed as he drank his cup of tea. "Yes, a nutter like all of us," he said with a smile and Eva accompanied him. "All the papers you see here are his theories about Sherlock." They both looked their views to the wall.

"There are too many..."

"And it’s just a part."

"How do you know?"

"I arrived an hour ago and he kept telling me about it."

"Oh...! Poor of you." The two let out a slight laugh.

"And I thought I was a conspiracy theorist. Anderson beats me."

"And EinH0rN too," the young woman continued.

"I hope and he arrive soon. I want to know what his damn evidence is."

"Me too, that’s why I came."

"Really?" she nodded. "I thought you’d just shut his mouth." Eva widened her smile. "That's right too, I can’t deny it."

"I’ll be waiting for this, as you can’t imagine." The young woman felt her cheeks turn warm, fearing that they would be painted red. Anderson arrived in the living room and the two young looked at him, handed the cup of tea to Eva and took place in his chair. "Well boys," he spoke with a huge smile, "Any idea what EinH0rN is going to show us?"

"None," LawOwn replied.

"Not really..."

"I understand... I hope Dr. Jones and EinH0rN arrive soon, I am very anxious."

"It's written all over you," Eva ratified. He did not understand her sarcasm and ignored her. "Meanwhile, how about we get to know each other?" The two teenagers looked at him doubtful. "Well..."

"As you know, my name is Anderson."

"Is that your real name?" the girl questioned.

"That’s correct."

"Wow, well, it’s strange that someone uses his real name as a nickname."

"I’m not very creative. But yes, it’s my name and I worked at Scotland Yard." Eva and LawOwn did not hide their shocked looks. "Scotland Yard?" Eva asked in amazement. Anderson claimed.

"Really?" LawOwn continued.

"That is right, I’m a coroner. And on several occasions, I assisted Sherlock’s cases."

"Were you near Sherlock Holmes?"

"Right. Sometimes, not all. But I had the privilege."

"That explains why you created the forum," the young woman whispered as she gave the first swallowed her tea. Anderson heard her babbling and looked at her. "Excuse me?"

Eva choked, LawOwn slapped her slightly on the back and got the fluid flowing down her throat.

"Which explains how you detailed some cases," he replied with a false smile.

"Ah yes!" Anderson exclaimed. "What about you guys? What are your names?" The two observed each other again and LawOwn offered to talk. "My name is Lawrence Brown, I’m 19 years old and I’m a law student."

Eva looked at the young man in awe and Anderson tilted her head. "What about you, Evee?"

"I am Eva, Eva Williams. I’m 19 years old too and I am an economics student."

"Interesting... you both look very smart young kids, I like that."

And the two smiled nervously as they returned to their cups of tea.

* * *

Cordelia kept the volume of her stereo to the fullest and looked for her best clothes. A dark shirt with a logo of "Fuck You" stood out thanks to her breasts next to a hipster black jean and some booties to shine his punk style. She picked up how little she had of hair and made a ponytail; she took one last look at the mirror and defined his dark makeup and fitted the piercings she wore on her left eyebrow, nose, and mouth. Satisfied with her style, she came out of the bathroom and headed to her laptop, where she watched Doctor John Watson’s activity. On the screen of her laptop was John’s naive desk, watching him play solitaire. He still had not checked his mail and Cordelia had become frustrated with the simplicity that emanated from it.

"What bloody do I have to do to get him to see his stupid mail?" she asked. Cordelia tapped the wood on her desk, setting aside crazy ideas for John to see his e-mail. "Move the jack of black hearts!" she shouted. And as if John had listened to her, he obeyed. "Wow... we’re connected, Doc, literally."

Cordelia patter one last time and walked away from the computer. She approached to her stereo and sounded Zombie Nation by Kenrkarft 400. At that time, her apartment was flooded with electro and techno music; she began to dance and as her body was guided by music she came to her window and appreciated her rotten curtains, which she finished breaking and looked out at the street, seeing her much needed neighbourhood. She sighed sorrowfully as she watched the children play soccer and the poor Jenkins drifter, lost in his drug abuse, was seen in the distance. Cordelia sighed again and while lamenting the condition of the neighbourhood, distinguished as a vehicle, a Mercedes-Benz of the latest model, parked in front of her building. Not believing what she saw, two men dressed in black got out of the car and began to look around.

"Shit!!" she shouted as she walked away from the window.

The day finally came. She had been discovered, these men in black were from the British government and found her location. Cordelia ran to her laptop, disconnected it, and attached to her chest, looking at every corner of her filthy piece in search of the best possible way out. The only reliable way out was in the bathroom, but it was a very small window and she needed to take care of her laptop. She looked for her cover and saw it lying on the couch, took it, stashed her laptop, and left her apartment. She left the music loud and took a quick look at the back of the hall. Cordelia watched as those men talked to her nagging neighbour.

"Yes, she lives in 12B," she replied, and Cordelia cursed her.

Cordelia took advantage of the high volume of her stereo and ran to the roof of her building.

* * *

Danny Jones was driving, and his younger brother Hal was in the passenger seat, he had convinced his older brother to let him go to the meeting of his internet forum fellows.

"And what are you going to do?" Danny questioned, not too convinced to leave his little brother at a stranger’s house. "We’ll talk about Sherlock Holmes."

"The guy who threw himself from Barts?"

"Himself. Come on, Danny, I’ve told you all about him."

"Yes, Hal, but I never liked that guy. He was really tosser."

"He was a serious person, that’s all."

"You know, Hal? I don’t like the idea of leaving you with people you don’t even know."

"Danny, don’t worry, it’ll just be a simple debate."

"I have to see the people you know online."

"Danny...," he said seriously. "I’m not a kid anymore."

" You are seventeen years old and soon you will enter university."

"I know. That makes me an adult."

"Ha!" His brother guffawed. "To me you’re still a kid." Hal coldly watched his brother and, not hearing an answer, turned to see him. "What?"

"I hate that you treat me like this, like I’m useless."

"You’re not useless. I care about you, which is different."

"To me it is the same thing," he said, looking back at the window.

Danny saw his brother through the corner of the eye and sighed sadly.

* * *

They arrived at the residence and quickly Hal got out of the vehicle, Danny ducked a bit and called him.

"Hal!"

"What?"

"I'll picked you up at seven pm."

"Nine," he contradicted.

"Seven."

"Eight and a half." Danny thought for a moment. "Done. Anything, call me."

"Yes, Mom," he replied as he turned around. Hal walked to the right house and over his shoulder saw his brother still not leaving. As he stepped on the step, he heard the door open and looked in surprise.

"Anderson?" he questioned strangely.

"EinH0rN or Dr. Jones?"

"Dr. Jones."

"Come in," he ordered, as he stepped aside.

Hal turned to his brother and motioned for him to leave, but he was not convinced to do so when he saw such an outdated man. Hal insisted and Danny started the car, not being comfortable with that guy’s presence. Hal entered the house and Anderson led him to the room to meeting two members of the forum.

"Dr. Jones, this is LawOwn and Evee98."

"Hi, boys!" he greeted cheerfully. "Dr. Jones?" the girl questioned.

"Yep."

Hal observed the young woman, she was a very pretty girl with long, wavy, light brown hair, flashy grey-blue eyes, and very pink lips from the lipstick she was wearing. She got up and came over to hug his forum best friend.

"At last, we meet!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," he replied, while painfully carrying his hands on his back. Eve was about two inches older than him. "Nice to meet you, Evee." Lawrence rose and came to greet him. "A pleasure Dr. Jones," he said as he extended his hand. Eva released the young man and he responded to the greeting. "My pleasure, LawOwn."

"Welcome Dr. Jones, you’re just in time to join the talk about what’s the best case of Sherlock, while we wait for EinH0rN."

"Hasn’t the evidence come yet?" he questioned disheartened.

"No—We’ll have to keep waiting for that EinH0rN twit," Evee fumed.

"I see! No hurry, I think."

"Not at all," Anderson continued. "But please take your seats, boys, I’ll bring more tea and cookies." He turned around and everyone saw how he left. Hal looked back to the front to discover all the papers on the wall. "For God sake!" he squeaked.

"Ah yes, in a few moments you will get used to it," Lawrence said.

"What is all that?"

"Research on Sherlock Holmes."

"Wow! And I thought I was obsessed, but I was wrong!"

"Welcome to the club, Dr. Jones," Eva alluded with a big smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3


End file.
